Coachella Changed My Life
by MinisterTiff
Summary: Elena is putting her daughter to bed and somehow she's telling her own love story. Delena AU Starts out rated T and could possibly become Rated M.
Hello, guys! This is my first DE story. This could be a oneshot or a multi-chapter. Just comment and let me know what you think.

Italics are inner monologue.

Underlining are flashbacks.

Remember if you want this story to continue, comment! Happy Reading! XOXO

* * *

"Olivia Salvatore!"

 _I swear to god. I'm going to kill her. Or maybe myself… Nah, you wouldn't do either. You love her and your husband would kill you. My husband? Oh right. Him. That fine piece of ass I get to sleep next to every night. Uh, Lena… Aren't you supposed to be doing something?_

"OLIVIA! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARENT IN YOUR BED IN 2 SECONDS… I'M… I'M GOING TO SPANK YOU!" Elena never spanked her child unless she really was over arguing with her 3-year-old.

Today, just wasn't her day… If your publicist just called an emergency meeting to tell you that you are supposed to perform at Coachella for the first time in 4 years, I promise you would be pissed and frustrated too. All of a sudden there was a loud thump followed by crying.

Elena rolled her eyes and followed the sound of crying, "I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED. NOT HURT YOURSELF." She screamed down the hallway of her mansion.

 _Where the fuck is my husband? I need a drink and this kid is killing me slowly._

"Alright, calm down. Tell me what happened?" Elena said in a calm soothing voice while holding her daughter in her arms.

"Da wall broke my arm." The three year old replied while still crying. Then she raised her arm for her mother to examine.

 _Of course she thinks its broken. Everything breaks when you're around Olivia._

Elena fought the snort and the eye roll at her daughter's logic. "Baby, its not broken. Its God's way of telling you to go to bed."

 _Now, you're becoming your mother with the God comments. Great._

"Lets get in bed and go to sleep. Okay?" Elena tried to reason with her now because, she knows how much her daughter wants to please God and to her luck Olivia nodded.

"Otay… Mommy, will you tell me a story like Daddy does? And where is Daddy? I like his stories." She looked at Elena as she tucked her in to bed. Sky blue met dark brown and Elena smiled at her daughter.

"Sure. You know Daddy is working. He has to sing songs to the people of Los Angeles. He'll be here when you wake up tomorrow. What kind of story do you want to hear? Snow White? Princess Ariel? Simba?" Elena asked Olivia. She knows those aren't the real names of the Disney stories but, that's what her daughter likes to call them.

"Mommy, I want a new story." Olivia said looking at her mother in that innocent way that reminded Elena of her husband.

 _They really are twins. I swear._

"Oh, really?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "What kind of story would you like to hear, Livi?"

Olivia Salvatore, all of three years old literally tapped her chin just like she has seen her father do time and time again, "Hm… I wanna hear… OH MOMMY! I WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOU AND DADDY! WHEN YOU MEET! LIKE PRINCESS CINDY-ELLA AND CHARMS!" Now, Olivia is sitting up in her bed looking at her mother excitedly… "Mommy? You listen?"

Elena is in shock… She never thought she would be telling her daughter this story by herself and at this age. "Um… Okay, scoot over… This is a long story… You ready?" Elena asked and Olivia appeased her.

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Well, it started one night at a festival called Coachella…"

"What's Co-Ch-Ella?" Olivia interrupted with her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Elena opened one eye to peep at her daughter, "Its like when we go to Blue's birthday party except with a lot more people. Okay?"

"Kay, Boo has lot of peoples at her parties." Olivia nods and waits for Elena to continue. This time she doesn't interrupt again.

"Well, at Coachella… It started after I finished performing with Uncle Klaus and was leaving the dressing room to change. It was my last show of the night. "Hey, Care! Can you help me unzip this dress?" Elena asked her stylist/best friend through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, hold on. The festival people wanted to know are we going to any other shows while we're here, I told them I would ask you? Apparently, this Damon Salvatore character is performing at one of the stages and they need to know if you want a VIP spot now or it will be too late." Care rambles on while unzipping the skin tight dress. "Damn, Lena. I knew you were fit but, you forgot to mention you have hips. I almost didn't get the dress off!" she says and steps back so Elena can change.

"Well, I don't like to talk about my body. And as for the concert… I planned of just roaming the festival to see who else is here but, we can go to his set first if you want?" Elena says but, she is hoping Caroline will want to just roam around. But, she's not that lucky.

"Lena, we can go roam after his set. Let's see if he's any good! Who knows? Maybe you might get laid tonight!" Caroline says and winks in Elena's direction.

"Fine. But, I'm not looking for anything. I just want to have fun after being on tour for 8 months. I just need some fun. Nothing that needs commitment." Elena says then raises her eyebrow at Caroline who just smiles.

"Oh, Elena. Who needs commitment to have a good fuck?" The blonde bombshell says and laughs when she sees Elena's slacked jaw.

"Whatever. Go away, so I can get dressed in peace." The brunette responds.

Elena continues to get dressed and shakes her head thinking about how long she's been friends with Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson. Caroline has been Elena's ride or die since they were playing mommies in the sandbox at daycare. They grew up in a tiny town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. It's a little sleepy town where nothing ever happens. Well, after Elena got her record deal she decided to have Caroline along for the ride of her life. Caroline became Elena's stylist, which meant Care would be on the road with her and everything. Well, that was 5 years ago. Now, she just released her fourth album. When Elena released her third album she had a collaboration with Klaus Mikaelson, who is the son of huge producer Mikael Mikaelson. At the wrap party, Caroline and Klaus met. They hit it off instantly, 3 months later they were married.

Elena smiles thinking about how freaked out Care's mother was when she found out who her daughter married. Considering they eloped, Elena is shocked she didn't have a heartattack.

Elena's journey down memory lane was interrupted by pounding on her dressing room door followed by a long line of curse words. "Well, if you would hold on I'll open the door. I thought you had a key, Care." Elena said through the door before she opened it.

"Shit. I think I have the wrong dressing room." At that Elena looked up, and was shocked by what she saw… Standing in her doorway was the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. The sparkling blue eyes that were staring at her in the eyes were so blue and clear that she was pretty sure he could see her soul. If she wasn't already staring, she definitely was when she looked down and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt under his leather jacket. She blushed when she looked up again because he was staring at the fact she wasn't wearing any pants. It was too late to play shy now, so she just held her head up high and waited for him to resurface.

He was definitely staring at her too because he had to shake his head in order to clear his thoughts, "Um… Hi." He said awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting you to open the door… You are not my brother… Is he in there? I need to talk to him." He asked squaring his shoulders and literally looking everywhere except her.

Elena scoffs. "Because, you see a woman standing in a room in a t-shirt with no pants, you think she screwed your brother? AS IF! I am not that type of girl and you can leave because I have no idea who your brother is." She starts to slam the door in his face but, it's stopped when his foot is wedged in the doorframe.

"Okay…" He sighs, "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it like that. I am not having a good day, my luggage got lost at the airport along with my guitar and I have to go on stage in an hour. My brother is my manager. He's the only one who can fix this mess right now without me having to call my father. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I am re-."

Whatever he was going to ramble about was cut off because, Elena put her hand over his mouth to stop this train wreck before she's standing here any longer "Okay, I'm going to remove my hand but you have to stop. Yeah?" He nods and she removes her hand.

Elena continues, "Look, I have an extra guitar. You can borrow it. Just don't ramble anymore. Youre stressing me out. Um…" she looks at his outfit "I think my brother left some t-shirts in my dressing room before he went roaming the festival. Will that help for right now until you can contact your brother?"

He considers her for a minute then he sighs, "You're a saint. Thanks." She opens the door for him to cross the threshold but, he pauses. "I think you should know my name before I walk into your personal space and everything."

Elena smiles because, this guy is really clueless. She hasn't met anyone in the last 5 years who doesn't recognize her at first glance.

Elena nods, "You're right. I'm Elena…" She looks at his face but, there's no sign of recognition. He's waiting on a last name.

"You have a last name, Elena?" he asks and smiles.

"Gilbert. Elena Gilbert." She says and tucks a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear. She's nervous and if she were to shake his hand he would feel just how nervous she truly is.

"Pleasure to meet you Elena. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He says and walks into her dressing room to change and find that guitar. He's supposed to go on the stage in thirty minutes.

 _WAIT. DID HE JUST SAY DAMON SALVATORE? YEP. I guess he's not the only clueless one._

"Fuck." She mutters to herself, closes the door and follows behind him.

* * *

Don't forget to comment! XOXO


End file.
